Un retour au pays synonyme de changement de vie
by densi4479
Summary: Ce one-shot raconte la suite que j'ai imaginé de l'épisode 5x19 de la série, lorsque l'équipe sauve Kensi en Afghanistan. Cette dernière retrouve ses collègues, et surtout Deeks, qui va l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.


Deeks serrait fermement Kensi dans ses bras, une Kensi désemparée qui, à présent, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il tentait de la consoler, de la réconforter par des gestes tendres et des mots rassurants, en lui disant qu'il était là, que tout était fini et qu'ils retournaient à la maison. Sam venait de les prévenir qu'un repas avait été préparé à leur honneur avant leur départ d'Afghanistan et qu'un vol était prévu pour eux avec pour destination la base militaire d'Edwards, en Californie. Mais le jeune lieutenant savait très bien que, même si toute cette histoire était apparemment terminée, en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas pour la jeune femme. Elle sortirait certainement traumatisée de cette aventure, il le savait. Mais, il serait là pour elle, comme elle l'avait été pour lui, il y a quelques mois.

Les minutes passèrent et Kensi finit par se calmer, toujours blottie contre son partenaire. Ce dernier prit alors le visage de la jolie brune entre ses mains et essuya les quelques larmes qui y restaient avec son pouce. Kensi le regarda alors dans les yeux et lui dit simplement :

\- K : Merci Deeks !

\- D (en posant un tendre baiser sur son front) : De rien ma belle, c'est normal. (Puis, changeant de sujet) On va rejoindre les autres ? Tu vas pouvoir manger un peu.

\- K (fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau qui lui avait tant manquée puis les rouvrant) : Oui, si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- D : Kensi… Je me doute que tu n'as pas dû manger beaucoup ces derniers temps, alors, s'il-te-plait, manges un peu ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour les personnes qui tiennent à toi.

\- K : Bon, d'accord ! Je vais manger un peu… pour toi, pour le reste de l'équipe et pour ma mère.

\- D : C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Allez, viens, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et en commençant à se diriger avec elle vers le lieu du repas, où se trouvait déjà Sam et Callen.

Kensi s'installa à côté de leur chef d'équipe. Mais, alors que Deeks s'apprêtait à s'asseoir en face d'elle, la jeune femme le retint par le bras et lui dit :

\- K : Non, Deeks, s'il-te-plait ! Je… J'aimerais être à côté de toi.

\- D (surpris mais obéissant, ne voulant pas la contredire) : D'accord, princesse, j'arrive.

Il fit alors le tour de la table et s'assit près d'elle, sous les regards de leurs équipiers, étonnés par le comportement de Kensi envers l'agent de liaison.

Après cela, le repas arriva et ils mangèrent tous, même Kensi, n'oubliant pas la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son partenaire. Cependant, elle ne parlait que très peu et restait collée à Deeks, malgré qu'elle s'était un peu détachée de lui pour pouvoir être plus à son aise pour manger. Les 3 garçons étaient heureux de l'avoir retrouver saine et sauve, mais restaient très inquiets pour elle.

Suite au repas, ils embarquèrent tous les 4 dans l'avion qui les ramenait aux Etats-Unis. Naturellement, Deeks ne se posa pas de question et se mit à côté de Kensi, tandis que Sam et Callen s'assirent plus loin, derrière eux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Un fois installés, Deeks dit à Kensi :

\- D : Tu vas pouvoir dormir un peu, on est parti pour plus de 12h de vol.

Mais Kensi ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fondit en larmes et mit les mains sur son visage pour tenter de les cacher, en vain. En effet, Deeks entendait ses sanglots et avait vu qu'elle pleurait. Le jeune homme la prit alors dans ses bras, cette dernière se laissant faire. Puis, affolé, il ajouta, en chuchotant :

\- D : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Kensi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

\- K (se blottissant un peu plus contre lui et articulant difficilement à cause de ses sanglots) : Oh non, ce n'est pas toi, Deeks… Tu n'as rien dit de mal, au contraire… C'est juste que… que…

\- D (se reculant un peu afin de la regarder dans les yeux et de prendre son visage entre ses mains en lui séchant ses larmes) : Que tu ne veux pas dormir par peur de revoir des images de ce que tu viens de vivre.

Elle hocha la tête, peu surprise qu'il sache ce qui l'angoissait. Après tout, il avait vécu le même genre de situation, quelques mois plus tôt. Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- D : Tu sais, il y a quelques mois, c'était pareil pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et le peu de temps où j'y parvenais, je finissais par me réveiller en sursaut, après avoir revu des souvenirs de ma… de ma torture. La première fois où j'ai réussi à dormir sans faire le moindre cauchemar, c'est la fois où tu es venue chez moi. Tu t'en souviens ? (elle hocha la tête) Ta présence et ta voix ont permis de me rassurer, de mettre tout cela de côté pendant un instant et, grâce à toi, je me suis endormi. Alors, je me disais que, si j'essayais de faire la même chose pour toi, ça pourrait peut-être te permettre de te reposer un peu, non ?

\- K (le regardant) : On peut toujours essayer, mais…

Elle hésitait à lui confier ce qu'elle souhaitait, n'étant pas quelqu'un qui cherchait des gestes de tendresse de la part des autres d'habitude, même si, au fond d'elle, elle aimait quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Mais là, elle avait juste besoin et envie d'être blottie contre lui, son partenaire, son meilleur ami, mais aussi l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle avait entamé une relation plus intime avant son départ pour cette mission qui la marquerait certainement à vie.

\- D : Mais ?

\- K (la sortant de ses pensées et répondant timidement) : Mais… Est-ce que je peux venir dans tes bras ? C'est le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité.

\- D (joignant les paroles à l'acte en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui) : Bien sûr, allez, viens-là !

Kensi se blottit alors contre le beau blond, tout en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'avion décolla, et la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois par le hublot les paysages dans lesquels elle avait passé plus de 5 mois de sa vie, espérant ne plus jamais avoir à y venir. Deeks choisit ce moment pour s'exprimer, avant de poser un doux baiser sur le front de sa partenaire :

\- D : C'est bon, on est parti ! C'est fini, princesse, on rentre à Los Angeles.

Kensi hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, puis ferma les yeux sous l'effet du geste tendre du jeune lieutenant. Après cela, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et posa sa tête dans son cou, afin de respirer son odeur, si rassurante pour elle. Au final, quelques minutes après le décollage, Deeks sentit Kensi se détendre contre lui et avoir une respiration plus profonde, signe qu'elle s'était assoupie, sous les effets de la fatigue bien sûr, mais surtout grâce à sa présence, son odeur, ses paroles réconfortantes et ses caresses apaisantes qu'il lui donnait dans le dos.

Kensi était si épuisée qu'elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars pendant la plupart du long vol en direction d'Edwards, jusqu'à ce qu'une turbulence due au passage de l'avion dans un trou d'air la réveille en sursaut. Mais elle fut rapidement rassurée par Deeks et la turbulence s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination, où ils prirent à nouveau l'avion pour se rendre jusqu'à Los Angeles. Ils y arrivèrent vers 19h et furent accueillis par Nell, Eric et Hetty, restés à l'OPS durant cette mission particulière. Après les embrassades, Hetty annonça à tout le monde qu'elle leur offrait 3 jours de repos bien mérités et qu'ils feraient leurs rapports à leur retour. De plus, elle demanda à Kensi d'avoir un entretien avec elle, au bout de ces 3 jours, pour l'évaluer psychologiquement.

Puis, chacun rentra chez soi, et Deeks raccompagna Kensi chez elle. Mais, une fois arrivés à destination, Kensi ne descendit pas de la voiture et était clairement perdue dans ses pensées, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle revivait sûrement les derniers événements. Deeks s'en rendit compte et lui dit doucement :

\- D : Kensi ! Fern ! (il parla un peu plus fort et lui prit la main en la caressant) Ho, ho, Kensi !

\- K (réagissant enfin en sursautant) : Pardon, quoi ? Tu m'as parlé ?

\- D : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur Kens'… On est arrivé chez toi. Ça va aller ?

\- K (tournant la tête vers sa maison mais ne sortant pas pour autant de la voiture) : Oui, ça va aller… En fait, non, ça ne va pas Deeks… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'ai vécu là-bas…

\- D (lui caressant toujours la main) : C'est normal Kensi ! Tu y as vécu des choses difficiles et tu viens juste de revenir. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais tu verras, petit à petit, tout cela s'estompera, même si, je ne vais pas te mentir, cela restera dans un coin de ta mémoire. Mais je suis là pour t'aider, pour t'écouter. Ok ?

\- K (avec un regard plein de gratitude) : Je le sais Deeks… Merci, merci d'être là pour moi. (ouvrant la portière puis reprenant, de manière hésitante) Deeks… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux rester, s'il-te-plait ? Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à dormir, seule.

\- D : De rien, partenaire ! (éteignant le moteur et détachant sa ceinture) Bien sûr Kensi, il n'y a pas de souci !

Ils sortirent alors de la voiture, entrèrent chez la jeune femme, mangèrent un peu et allèrent se coucher. Cette nuit-là, Kensi dormit plutôt bien, malgré quelques cauchemars, mais Deeks était là pour la calmer et la consoler.

Durant leurs 3 jours de repos, le jeune homme était resté chez Kensi, et avait même ramené Monty chez la jeune femme, pour ne pas le laisser seul dans son appartement, mais aussi pour apporter de la compagnie supplémentaire à la jeune femme. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars et était toujours traumatisée, mais elle parvenait un peu mieux à en parler, d'ailleurs elle avait commencé à se confier à Deeks sur ce qu'elle avait vécue là-bas. Elle retrouvait peu à peu l'appétit et le sourire qu'elle avait perdu.

La veille de leur retour au travail, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le canapé à regarder la télé, Kensi, sans prévenir, déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Deeks, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

\- D : Wouah ! C'était… C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- K (souriant légèrement) : C'était pour te remercier…d'être toujours là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments… de m'aider à relever la tête de l'eau. Merci Deeks, pour tout.

\- D (souriant aussi) : C'est normal Kens', tu fais la même chose pour moi. C'est aussi ça d'être équipiers, non ?

\- K (toujours le sourire aux lèvres) : Si… (puis, baissant le regard) Deeks, je… Tu te souviens de… de la dernière discussion qu'on a eue avant que je parte ?

\- D : Bien sûr que je m'en souviens Kens' ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- K : Parce que… (elle prit son courage à deux mains et reposa son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle)… je voudrais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça… à notre « truc », quand j'étais là-bas, et quand je me suis retrouvée en danger, je me suis promis que si je revenais de cet enfer, j'essaierais de changer les choses…

\- D (la coupant) : Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais essayer de changer ?

\- K : J'y viens, Deeks !… Voilà, je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait mourir à tout moment, je sais c'est bête, tout le monde le sait, mais moi il m'a fallu… ta torture, et la mienne, pour m'en apercevoir. Je veux profiter de la vie tant qu'il en est encore temps, alors… Tu te souviens que je t'avais demandé d'être patient avec moi ?

\- D : Oui, je m'en rappelle, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, mais saches que je t'attendrais.

\- K : Non, Deeks !

\- D (la coupant, inquiet) : Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus que je t'attende ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on…

\- K (voyant son inquiétude, elle répliqua rapidement) : Non, Deeks, je ne veux plus que tu m'attendes, au contraire. Je voudrais vivre notre « truc » pleinement, au grand jour, et je me battrais s'il le faut pour que tu restes mon partenaire. Je veux pouvoir me plonger dans tes yeux bleus à volonté, me laisser bercer par ta voix, rire de tes blagues du matin au soir, passer mes mains dans tes boucles blondes et sentir ton odeur sans retenue, sentir la douceur de tes lèvres contre les miennes, me coucher et me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés, retrouver les sensations que tu me procures quand tu poses tes mains sur mon corps, je veux que tu me fasses encore l'amour, bref, qu'on forme enfin un couple… (puis, elle reprit plus calmement) Enfin, si tu le désires aussi, bien sûr.

Deeks, bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais se reprit vite :

\- D : Moi aussi, je veux qu'on soit ensemble Kensi, et, si c'est nécessaire, on se battra tous les deux pour prouver qu'on peut séparer travail et vie privée. Je t'aime ma Kensi ! Et je te promets d'exaucer les vœux dont tu m'as fait part. D'ailleurs, je vais commencer dès maintenant.

Puis, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa en montrant tous ses sentiments pour elle. La jeune femme y répondit de la même manière, en laissant ses mains caresser les cheveux du jeune lieutenant, comme elle en rêvait. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Kensi prit la parole en observant ses magnifiques yeux, avant de caresser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes :

\- K : Moi aussi, je t'aime Deeks ! Et je ne me fais aucun souci, je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses.

A présent, même si le jeune couple savait pertinemment que les événements de ces derniers jours n'étaient pas encore tout à fait derrière eux, et que Kensi devrait continuer à se reconstruire, il savait aussi qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux et, qu'à deux, ils arriveraient à tout !


End file.
